Finn's trip to AAA
by finnsfriendice12
Summary: i have Tried to make it close to book of mormon, but less songs, anyways, The king sends finn and jake on a religious trip to change everyones religion in AAA, finn has meet up with the evil prince who will threaten to kill them, but what happenes to The princes night, falls in love with one of them. 2nd chapter up, hope its good.
1. Chapter 1

Globian

**Me: hey guys deciding to write this, its like book of mormon: summary: finn the last to be Thought of the human race, with his magical dog jake, are sent overseas to aaa, to convert the religions over there to globian,its like book of mormon, hosting some songs from the Book of mormon.**

**Finn: yeah, but man where have yah been, also what do you mean thought to be?**

**Me: uh you'll see.**

**Finn: ok Disclaimer: Owners are pen ward and the book of mormon.**

**Me: Lets start this thang!**

Finn's pov:

Finn wakes up to see his place crashed because of last night.

Finn: uh what happened?

Then he remembers he turned 14 yesterday and decides to go look for jake in the kitchen.

Finn walks down to the kitchen and see's a note on the table.

Finn: Its from jake.

Finn looks at the note.

Jake:_dear finn, when you get up and find this note, head to the main kings castle, we are needed there for a mission, From jake. P.s. eat breakfast so you don't sound dumb._

Finn throws the note away and eats breakfast.

After traveling all the way to the kings castle and showing the guards his id of the royal guard, he steps in and greets the king.

Finn: Your Highness, what do you need me for?

The king gets up and starts to walk around.

The King: finn we need you to go on a religious mission to AAA.

Finn: Sir? Wheres AAA? For I have not heard of-

The king: I Know but you are the only guard who has meet with glob and his brothers directly.

Finn: Yes sir. May I bring my weapons sir.

The king: permission granted.

Finn is about to walk out put the king tells him what would happen if he got on any of the prince's bad sides.

Finn: I know sir, ok, goodbye.

The king: k go now.

Finn leaves his throne room with a sad look on his face.

Finn: What if I fail, oh no.

Jake steps out of one of the many rooms and ask him whats wrong.

Jake: Hey bro whats wrong.

Finn: What if it doesn't work? What if I mess up?

Jake: You won't man, cause I am here for you, remember that.

Finn: I am here for you to bro, thanks man.

Jake: No problem, now lets get packing, we have a long day tomorrow.

The next Day:

Finn and jake got on the boat and sat in one of the seats.

Finn: So how long will it-

Conducter: Were here!

Finn; But? How? We were just in ooo?

Conducter: well magic works its way human, have a good day.

Finn: You to( while finn hands him the money for the trip).

Finn: So now what?

Jake: We go to AAA's candy kingdom.

Finn: Cool homey.

1 hour later, they arrive at the AAA's candy kingdom.

Prince gumball: so you have come here to "try" to change our religions.

Jake: Yes prince-

Pg: Well that's to bad, because glob is stupied.

Finn: prince I don't think you should say that.

Pg: Well around here, we all need a saying which we came up when something bad happenes, theres war, robbery, mutants ! But having a saying makes it all seem better.

_Theres not enough food to eat, Hasta tega egomi! _

_People are starving in the streets, hasta tega egomi,5 minutes later.(in song, I just don't like it)_

_This is my knight fionna, and if either of you lay a hand on her, I will have you executed, sir what exactly does hasta tega egomi mean? Well lets see, Egomi means glob, and hasta tega meand f### you, so I guess in oooian it would be F### you, glob! Wait what!( I am skipping a lot, I really hate this song) If you don't like what we say, try living here a couple days, but watch while everyone dies, hasta tega Egomi._

The song ends and Fionna walks up to them questioning why the "hyoomen" is here.

Fionna: Hello hyoomen, what are you doing above ground.

Finn: I'm not a hyoomen I'm a human.

Fionna's draw drops.

Fionna: You're a human?!

Finn: yeah, the last of them.

Fionna: Then do I have a surprise for you.

Fionna takes her hat off.

Finn looks in awe as her luscious hair falls to the ground.

Fionna looks up to him to see him blushing making her blush to.

Fionna: I have to go.

Finn:Oh ok.

Fionna leaves leaving finn to think about the last of the human race.

Fionna's Pov:

Pg stood at the door and "talked"with fionna.

Pg: Fionna no, you are not allowed to ever talk with him again!

Fionna: Why, theres something about him, that makes my heart skip a beat!

Pg: Ok heres the plan, when you get close to the blong one you have your task of killing him, or you will be killed.

Fionna: Yes prince.


	2. Chapter 2: journet to and through

**Finn leaves**

**Me: Ok now were back to start the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**Finn: Yeah we can almost see it now!**

**Me: Darn finn you ruined one of the last songs!**

**Finn: I know, maybe cause were listening to it! **

**Me: What ever, still mad at you about fp, but, I (in my personal opinion) didn't think it would work out anyway. No offense.**

**Finn: he means all offense,**

**Me: No I don't, darn finn stop getting me off topic.**

**Finn: Ok :(.**

**Me: Ok lets get started( disclaimer, we own nothing, like the songs or show).**

1 month later of trying to get them on there side of glob.

It was time for fionna to "get" close.

Finn's Pov:

Finn and jake had been camping in the candy forest, just about to eat, when fionna visits them.

Finn: Hey fionna.

Fionna: hey finn.

Finn: So what you doing around here?

Fionna: Just came to uh, visit you.

Finn: Oh well ok, were just staying out here, in tents and stuff, but are building a temporary house and all.

Fionna: that's nice,so want to hang out?

Finn: Sure.

They start talking about adventures and all the things they have ogne thorugh.

5 hours later:

Fionna: Wow finn, that sounds awesome!

Finn: I know.

Fionna: ok I gotta get going so see you later.

Finn: Ok bye.

Jake walks up to him.

Jake: Hey man, how was that date your having?

Finn: WHAAAT! No were just talking.

Jake: Come on man, ever since your break up with fp, and your rejection from pb and marcy, you have been desperate, I can see it in your eyes.

Finn: Ok fine, I like her, a little.

Jake: a little?

Finn: no. a lot.

Jake :exactly

TIMMMMMMMMMME SKIIIIIIIIP! 1 week

The day Fionna's "Job" was.

Fionna came down, to see finn, again, for the idk cause I lost count time.

Fionna: Hey finn.

Finn: Hey fionna.

Fionna: So uh whats up?

Finn: Nothing much.

They go sit on a long.

Fionna: So uh whats up?

Finn: You said that before,why don't you keep asking?

Fionna: I don't know, so uh, do you like me?

Finn: Of course I like you, you're my friend.

Fionna: No I mean like like.

Finn: Do you really want me to answer that, wait why are you asking, is it because you love me?

Fionna: no. She says blushing, like a tomato.

Finn: Hmm, then I have something to admit.

Fionna: What?

Finn: I do like you.

There about to pull into a kiss, but fionna just starts crying.

Finn: Whats wrong?

Fionna: I can't do this finn.

Finn: What do you mean?

Fionna: Finn, the prince has been having me try to get close to kill you.

Finn looks at her in a serious look, and just stares at her.

Finn: I have nothing to say to you anymore fionna, goodbye.

Finn walks out leaving fionna crying.

Fionna: WHY! Globit! I love someone, but I betray him.

The next day.

Jake: Finn what are you doing!

Finn: What does it look like I'm doing?

Jake: Looks like your packing up.

Finn: yes I am leaving, its cause I'm betrayed, and dude, I want to just go home.

Jake: WAIT!-

Finn: No jake, you wait for me to finish, I have been lied to, and betrayed, I'm leaving.

Jake: Fionna. What have you done?

Finn returns to ooo and that's how it ends( wait we can't end this, we have to finish!, ok back to the story)

Finn goes to see the king, to talk to him.

The king: FINN WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE!

Finn: Sir, I failed you!

The king: WHAT! And wheres jake.

Finn: He stayed behind, please forgive me sir.

The king: Dungeon. Go to the dungeon.

Finn: But sir-

The king: NOW!

Finn is brought to the dungeon and immediately goes to sleep.

Song: spooky.(doing only a little)

_Long ago when I was five, I snuck in the kitchen late at night, and ate a donut with a maple glaze, my dad Joshua asked who ate the snack, I said that it was my brother Jermaine , and he got grounded for 14 days! I lived with that guilt all of my life, and the terrible vision that I had that night!MUHAHAHAHAHAHA, __Down, down thy soul is cast!__THe path of fire leades thee to Spooky globian lich dream And now I\'ve gone and done it again,rectus! commented another aweful sin, left my brother all along! Oh glob how could I have done this to you! How could I break rule 72 ad now my soul has just been brung, back into spooky globian lich dream.(skip to lich)_

_Minions of the lich king have you heard the news, finn was off playing hooky, now hes back with all you gobings and grodings its spooky wooky wooky!i'm sorry glob it was selfish of me, to break the rules please I don't wanna be in this spooky globian lich dream, please lord, forgive me, ic won't break the rules again, spooky globian lich dream now!_

Finn: AHHHHHH!

Guard: Why are you screaming for?

Finn: Please, I need your help!

Guard: Why!

Finn: Please I need to see the king instantly!

Guard: Why!

Finn: I need your help! Please.

Guard: Ok this is one time.

The courtroom:

The king: Why are you here?

Finn: Sir, I need to go back.

The king: I new you would change your mind.

Finn: So am I free to go?

The king: No my boy, we already sent someone.

Finn: Please sir, send me, he could be dead.

The king: How do you know this!?

Finn: The prince, he threatened to kill me.

The king: Ok you can go.

Finn: Thank you sir.

The king: goodbye.

Another song:already:

_Ever since I was a child a tried to be the best, so what happened, my family and friends all said I was blessed, so what happened, was suppose to be all so exciting, to be preaching with man across the sea, but I allowed my faith to be shaken, oh whats the matter with me, I've always longed to help the needy, to do the things I've never dared, so this was the time for me to step, so then why was I so scared? A prince who shoots people in the face, whats so scary about that, I must trust that my lord is mightier and always has my back, now I must be completely devout, I can't have even one shread of doubt, I believe that the lord, glob, created the universe, I believe that he sent his brother mag to die for our sins, and I believe, that ancient gobs built boats and sailed to ooo,I am a Globian, and a globian just believes , you cannot just believe part way, you have to believe in it all, The problem was doubting globs will, instead of standing tall, I cannot allow myself to have any doubt, I have to set my worries free, time to show the world what elder finn is about, and share the powers inside of me,I believe! That glob has a plan for all of us, and I believe that plan involves, me getting my own planet, and I believe that the current president of the church billy speaks directly to glob! I am a Globian and Glotbit a Globian just believes, I know that I must go and do the things glob commands, I realize why now he sent me here, you ask glob in faith, he will always answer you! Just believe in him, and have no fear! Prince gumball! We have an intrudier, he just walked right into camp, I believe!(Chorus: OH! OH!) That The lich has a hold of you( Chorus: The lich has a hold of you)I believe, that the lord glob has sent me here, and I believe that in 2978 glob changed his mind about mutant people! You can be a globian, A globian who just believes! The F### is this? And now I can feel the excitement, this is the moment I was born to do, and I feel so incredible, to be sharing my faith with you! The scriptures say that if you ask in faith if you ask glob himself he'll know, but you must ask him without any doubt and let your spirts grow! I believe that, glob lives on a planet called mars! I believe, that mag has his own planet as well, and I believe, that the garden of gob was in jaskson callie, ooo!I believe glob will revel it, and your know its all true your just feel it, your be a globian, and dangit, a globian just,just believes(Chorus: Just believes, a globian just), I believe! I believe! Chorus and finn: Believe!_

_(magic man is like the jesus kind of picture)_

_Prince gumball: WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE!_

_Finn: You are not going to make me leave this time!_

_Prince gumball: I will or you die!_

_Finn pulls out a sword._

_Finn: I'm leaving you to your mumbling! By prince._

_Finn leaves and see's the house he and jake were building haf demolished._

_Finn: JAKE!_

_Finn runs inside to see jake unconscious._

Finn puts him on his back and runs to the rock hospital.

Finn: Help, my brother is unconscious.

Dr prince: ok sir, follow me.

10 hours after being in the emergency room.

Finn walks in.

Finn: Is he going to be ok?

Dp: yes, he is just very stressed and tired, he'll be up in a few hours.

3 hours later.

Jake wakes up.

Jake: Finn?

Fionna: No its me, I found out you were here.

Jake: Oh, I wish finn were here, but let me ask you fionna, why?

Fionna: I had to or I would be killed.

They here groaning, as if someone was waking up.

Finn:I should of never had that much pizza.

Fionna: Finn?

Finn: Hmm? Fionna? Hat do you want now, to get close to me again and kill me.

Fionna: No.

Finn: Then what.

**Me: Billy!**

**Finn: Shutup, also cliff hanger!**

**Me:yep, get two more reviews, and next chapter goes out,**

**Finn: Yep, bye!**

**Me: Bye!**


End file.
